1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage device box, more particularly to a storage device box that permits speedy installation and removal of a storage device therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive boxes that permit removable installation of disk drives are well known in the art. One such conventional disk drive box is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application No. 94708011. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional disk drive box includes a casing 9, an electrical connector 94, a cover 95, and a releasing unit 93.
The casing 9 includes a tray 91 and a frame 92. The tray 91 of the casing 9 defines an accommodating space 910. The frame 92 of the casing 9 is fastened to the tray 91, and defines a front opening (not shown) that is in spatial communication with the accommodating space 910 in the tray 91.
The electrical connector 94 is mounted on the tray 91, and is coupled electrically to a terminal (not shown) of a disk drive 100 when the disk drive 100 is received in the accommodating space 910 in the tray 91.
The cover 95 is operable so as to cover and uncover the front opening in the frame 92, and has a pivot end portion 951 that is coupled pivotably to the frame 92, and a free end portion 952 that is opposite to the pivot end portion 951 thereof.
The releasing unit 93 includes first, second, and third releasing members 931, 932, 933, and a pushing member 934. The first releasing member 931 is coupled pivotably to the pivot end portion 951 of the cover 95. The second releasing member 932 is coupled pivotably to the first releasing member 931 and is coupled slidably to a lateral wall 911 of the tray 91. The third releasing member 933 is coupled pivotably to the second releasing member 932. The pushing member 934 extends into the accommodating space 910 in the tray 91 through the lateral wall 911 of the tray 91, and has a pivot end 9341 that is coupled pivotably to the third releasing member 933, and a free end 9342 that is disposed in the accommodating space 910 in the tray 91.
In use, when the cover 95 is operated to cover the front opening in the frame 92, this results in corresponding relative rotations of the first, second, and third releasing members 931, 932, 933, and the pushing member 934 such that the free end 9342 of the pushing member 934 moves in a direction away from the front opening in the frame 92, as best shown in FIG. 1. On the other hand, when the cover 95 is operated to uncover the front opening in the frame 92, this results in corresponding relative rotations of the first, second, and third releasing members 931, 932, 933, and the pushing member 934 such that the free end 9342 of the pushing member 934 moves in a direction toward the front opening in the frame 92, as best shown in FIG. 2.
Although the aforementioned conventional disk drive box achieves its intended purpose, the releasing unit 93 thereof is complicated in structure.